


walk away before you fall

by purplefennels7



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, phillip is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: phillip isn't sure if barnum's coming back.





	walk away before you fall

i'm calling after you but

you're walking away, away, away

you're always walking away from me

 

and the dust and the rubble cannot dim your glow but

something in your eyes isn't quite right,

ringmaster's red torn and tattered,

dust dulling the gleam of your halo of gold,

something in the set of your shoulders screaming  _defeat, despair,_

feelings i never thought i would see from

the great men of the world and you,

phineas taylor barnum,

are one of the greatest.

 

you told me,

    (redefine your life)

and yeah, i did. i redefined it around you.

    (you'll never, never be the same)

and yes it's cliché but

i came to life the moment i saw you

 

and i, i of all people, cannot be the one that breaks you.

not when you could've thrown away

everything you had to

save my life

because i'm the one that turns everything i love to

nothing

and i can't stand seeing that happen to you.

 

i can't go back without you and

here you are walking away like you always do.

you've shown me the other side but

it can't, won't be the same without you.

you've torn my walls to rubble and now

here you are, leaving me again?

 

so i run. i run and i ignore the smoke still clawing at my lungs.

i can't let you escape because

somehow i know that if you leave me this time

you're not gonna come back.

 

and i catch you by the arm and you're

pulling pulling away from me

and i don't know how to make you

stay.

and i don't know if you'll catch me

but all i know is that i'll always jump for you.

 

_walk away, walk away before you fall_

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty well this kind of goes with the other barlyle poem  
> i hope y'all liked it  
> hmu on tumblr bxrlyle.tumblr.com


End file.
